Welcome to Reality
by applesandcherries
Summary: New Caprica changed a lot of people...and their relationships. AR


_A/N: When I started this little story, I thought it wouldn't take long at all to finish it. Well, that was a few weeks ago. So, now I had the problem that I wanted to finish it, before I go on vacation to the USA on saturday. Despite the massive writers block, I actually managed it somehow. But I'm sorry if the result sucks anyway. lol_

_Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I'm not making any money out of this. I'm just playing around a little._

_

* * *

_**Welcome to Reality  
**  
Raising her hand to her eyes, to shield them against the bright light that seemed to be multiplied by the naked concrete walls surrounding her, Laura Roslin squinted her eyes and searched. 

If she tried hard enough, she could just make out a little bit of light blue sky against the glare of the sun that filtered in through the tiny window on the opposite wall. A window that was too high for her to reach.

The blinding light was better than the monotone gray of the clouds, though, which was more often present than not. At least she got a little warmth, which her naked feet were eternally grateful for.

She sighed barely audible, turning her eyes away from the window and back to the bleak, cold floor. She wouldn't give up hope, she told herself. Hope, that someday she would see their salvation breaking through those clouds. He would come back for them with his _Galactica_.

_Galactica_, which wasn't only his home, but had become hers as well, more than she wanted to admit to even herself.

Closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall, she hugged her legs tighter against her chest, in an attempt to preserve the little warmth that was all too easily slipping from her body.

Then it came again, the feeling. She could feel their eyes on her, watching her, and it sent chills down her spine. Laura always felt their eyes boring into her back, but could never be certain when the next round of "questioning" had arrived until she heard the key turning in the lock.

It was that uncertainty that was the worst, every time they picked her up for another round of detention.

On times like these, she willed her breathing to slow and her muscles to relax.

If she tried hard enough, she could even escape her surroundings and this planet for a short while and return back to her apartment on Caprica, overlooking the sea from her balcony.

She could hear the cry of the seagulls and feel the wind caressing her face, soothing her rattled nerves.

Her most treasured escape from reality, though, involved warm, dimmed light, the smell of old books and leather. And the presence of a man her heart longed to see again, touch again, hold again – and be held in return.

She pictured his midnight blue eyes staring back at her tenderly and uttered a deep sigh, without even noticing.

It was only a matter of time, until it became reality, she told herself. Just a matter of time, until he would return for them – for her. She was sure of it.

And then, she heard the key turn once more.

/&/&/

She held her breath as she stared up into the sky, anxiety, excitement and fright all coiling in her stomach.

It was like her dreams were finally coming true, as Laura watched the mighty Battlestar falling from the sky, its Vipers erupting from the flames that were licking at its hull.

Chaos raging around her, Laura Roslin closed her eyes and smiled.

/&/&/

Emotions were still running high, the first time _Colonial One_ came to a stop in _Galactica's_ hangar deck.

Military and civilians alike were hurrying around, trying to find some resemblance of order after the turmoil of evacuating the rock that was New Caprica.

As the ship's hatch opened, a hush settled over the hall, which was only broken by cheers, when Laura appeared on top of the stairs.

She blinked in surprise and froze for a second, the welcome overwhelming her a little.

But then, a smile broke out on her face, which became even brighter, when Bill...no, the admiral, she admonished herself, appeared in front of her.

He gave her his hand to help her down the steps and she met his eyes before grasping his hand tightly and stepping onto the deck.

He didn't let go of her hand for another few moments and took an unnoticeable step closer to her when he did release her.

"Laura." Her name, only this one word, murmured only for her ears to witness, in a voice of marble covered in silk – that one word was enough to simultaneously let a shiver run down her spine and warm her on the inside.

"Bill." she answered, surprised at how husky her voice sounded.

A heartbeat passed until Bill subtly cleared his throat and added a little louder, "Welcome back."

She locked eyes with him for the first time in over four months and smiled at him, relishing the familiarity of the deep blue of his eyes. "Good to be back." she said and felt his hand pressing gently against the small of her back, his warmth burning her skin even through her clothes.

He guided her through the crowd, never once taking his hand from its resting place. She shuddered from the simple pleasure, causing him to look intensely at her, concern hidden in the depth of his eyes, but he remained silent.

They stepped into the corridors, leaving the majority of the crowd behind them and still, he seemed unwilling to break the contact between their bodies.

Of course, she wasn't complaining.

Eventually, they reached his quarters and she took a deep breath in anticipation of dreams becoming reality once more. There was a deliciously prickling sensation in her stomach and she couldn't help the smile that settled once again over her features.

Bill opened the hatch and motioned for her to step inside. She didn't need to be told twice.

Her arm brushed his, as she stepped past him and she was already looking forward to sinking into the soft leather of his couch, when she stopped in her tracks.

Saul Tigh was sitting with his shoulders slumped on the couch, clutching an half-empty glass of amber-liquid in his hands.

Behind her, Laura could hear Bill closing the hatch softly and felt him coming to a halt beside her.

Saul stared at them, but said nothing, a look of utter misery on his face.

Without uttering a word, Laura was beside him in a second, tucking the glass out of his hands before settling it on the coffee table, and then pulled him into an embrace.

Bills eyebrows lifted in astonishment at the sight and rose even further, when his old friend returned the embrace tightly.

They sat like that for a few moments; neither saying anything, arms around each other in silent support.

Bill had to work hard to keep his raging emotions in check. He knew he had no right to feel the jealous spike through his heart; had no right to want to pry them apart, but the pure male part of his mind, told him to protect his possession.

He shook his head to rid it of this nonsense, before clearing his throat subtly.

Laura and Saul remained in their embrace for another moment before breaking apart and standing up.

If Bill hadn't known better, he would have thought that Saul threw him a guilty look, before scooping down to grab his glass again and emptying it in one gulp.

Laura remained silent, watching the white haired man with concern.

At last, it was the admiral who broke the silence; his voice not at all giving away his inner turmoil.

"What can I do for you, Saul?" he questioned.

Tigh cleared his throat, his eyes studying the old rug beneath his feet, not able to look his old friend and recent savior in the eye.

"I...uh...it's nothing.", he rumbled. "It can wait. I'm sure you two have a lot to...catch up on."

He made to move to the hatch, but Laura's gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at her, and made the mistake to look into her expressive emerald eyes. He felt a lump form in his throat.

He forced himself to listen to what her warm voice was saying.

"You know that you can always talk to...us. Don't you, Saul?"

He only managed a nod, before he had to turn away again, her hand sliding from his arm. He nodded weakly at the admiral as he passed him. A few seconds later, he vanished behind the closing hatch.

A shuddering sigh drew his attention back to his remaining companion.

Laura had once again taken a seat on his couch, her head in her hands. He followed her example and lowered his body into the leather beside her, leaning back.

Hesitating shortly, he settled his hand on her shoulder, tugging her against his chest. He had expected at least a little resistance, but there was none. She turned her body and settled more fully against him; her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

He relished the sense of deja-vú, tightening his arms around her slender body.

They didn't dare speaking for some time, afraid to break the magic of the moment, both knowing that the stolen minutes together in peace were a rare treat for them.

Questions were burning on his tongue, but he was afraid to put them into words.

As if she was reading his mind, and he smiled, for it was another testament for how in tune they were, she answered his unspoken question.

"A lot happened on New Caprica, Bill. Some good, some bad. Both of it helped to clear some of our teething troubles, to say the least." she paused, and he could hear a teasing tone entering her voice. "But don't worry. You are still my favorite flyboy."

He couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled in his chest. Gods, he had missed this woman.

She tightened her arm around him and burrowed her face in his neck, breathing deeply.

He smiled. It seemed as if she had missed him, too.

Everything else would reveal itself in time.

_Fin._


End file.
